1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensor and camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid-state image sensor includes an image sensor chip including a pixel region where a plurality of pixels are arranged and a processing unit which processes a pixel signal from the pixel region. The solid-state image sensor generates heat when, for example, the signal processing unit processes a pixel signal. The heat may generate noise in the pixel region and degrade the image quality.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-49362 discloses an arrangement in which an accommodating hole 201 is formed in a substrate 20 to which an image sensor chip 21 is fixed, and a heat sink 22 is arranged in the accommodating hole 201 which contacts the image sensor chip 21. Heat generated in the image sensor chip 21 is dissipated via the heat sink 22.
When the image sensor chip has a portion where the amount of generated heat is locally large, a nonuniform heat distribution is generated in the pixel region, and as a result, the acquired image data may become nonuniform. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-49362 does not consider how to uniform the heat distribution.